Suck it Scooby
by MandyLeigh87
Summary: My entry in the Halloween Countdown. The gang investigates a creepy abandoned house and finds it not so abandoned. Will they all make it out alive? Rated M


**A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! I hope everyone's having a great day and as a special treat here is a spooky one shot for you. This was my entry in the Halloween Countdown hosted by BreathofTwilight. If you haven't checked out all the other stories on the countdown make sure to go to her profile and check them out. There's also a huge collab piece at the end : ) Hope you enjoy it.**

**Bella**

_Something strange. In the neighborhood. Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!_ I groaned and rolled over to answer my phone. Edward pulled the covers over his head and turned away from me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella. Get up. You've got a new case," Carlisle said.

"Are you shitting me? It's…" I glanced over at the clock. "It's seven in the fucking morning."

"It's Halloween." I could almost see the sarcastic smile across his face. "What did you expect? Be at the office in a half hour."

"Fine!" I closed my phone and cursed under my breath. I guess it was too much to think we'd have Halloween off. It was usually our busiest time of the year considering it was like a supernatural block party. "Edward! Get up, we've got to go." He didn't move so I hit him with my pillow.

"I'm up," he mumbled.

I rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. I decided to forgo the shower and ran a brush through my hair instead. I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt before spraying myself down with some body spray.

I peeked out into the bedroom to make sure he was at least out of bed. I laughed a little under my breath when I saw him walking around the room. He picked up a shirt off the floor and smelled it before he decided it was clean enough to wear. He pulled on a black beanie before stepping into the bathroom.

I handed him his toothbrush before grabbing my own. We brushed our teeth in silence, chancing glances at one another and smiling.

"Did Carlisle say what the case was?" He asked after spitting. His tongue poked out and started playing with his lip ring.

"Just to be at the office in a half hour." I leaned down and spit again. "Ready?"

"Let's roll." He reached for my hand and we headed out of our apartment.

The city was full of Halloween decorations: scarecrows, jack-o-lanterns, witches ect. Despite my job I didn't care much for Halloween. It's become way too distorted from what it really was that I couldn't be too bothered to involve myself. And plus I got fucking sick of dealing with the supernatural on a daily basis.

We reached the office just as Esme was loading up the van with goodies. I smiled and nodded to the rest of our team.

Jasper Whitlock, 20, extreme sensitive. He has the ability to speak with spirits and feel their emotions. Was featured on an episode of Psychic Kids: Children of the Paranormal and studied under the great Chip Coffey. Also does a great impression of Zoolander.

Alice Brandon, 22, psychic and fashion extraordinaire. She gets "feelings" about things. Too bad she didn't get a "feeling" about that pothole the size of Texas that gave us a flat a few months ago. Has her own fashion line called Fortune Cookie.

Rosalie Hale, 27, sexy librarian and resident bitch. Rose does all of our research. If there's a skeleton in your closet, she's going to find it. Says she had an out of body experience that involved a wedding dress and some crazy hoodlums. Sounded more like the trunk sale at Kleinfeld's to me than anything supernatural.

Emmett McCarty, 28, tech nerd. Emmett….actually that's all he does. He wears a lot of Ed Hardy and claims to have modeled for Calvin Klein. Claims he's haunted by the spirit of Versace. Not sure if I buy it or if he's just full of shit. Can't understand how he's so smart.

Edward Masen, 23, fuckhot boyfriend. Okay so he does have this uncanny ability to know when people are lying. Comes in handy when we're working a case, not so much when I try to blame our cat Gatsby for breaking the garbage disposal.

And me? My name's Bella Swan. I don't have any strange abilities or anything like that. I guess I'm just generally interested. I did have an experience when I was ten. The day after my frog Gypsy died, an entire box of macaroni spilled out of my cabinet. Gypsy loved macaroni. I was convinced it was a sign from him that he was big pimping in reptile heaven with Godzilla and that big ass snake from the Jennifer Lopez movie.

Carlisle was our boss, kind of like Charlie from Charlie's Angels. His wife Esme always made sure we were stocked up on good snacks, which Emmett always appreciated. She always made sure to hide some goodies in a bag labeled vegetables for the rest of us otherwise he'd eat it all. I guess you could say we were almost like that _other _ghost hunting gang. You know, the one with the dog. Except we were way more badass and actually dealt with the real shit.

"Where are we headed?" Rosalie asked. She pulled her glasses out of her pocket and grabbed the file from Carlisle's hand. "Forks Washington, reports of haunting at an old abandoned house, same shit. Blah, blah, blah." She slammed the file shut and climbed into the back of the van. She pulled out her laptop and started typing away. "I'll see what I can dig up."

We all piled into the van. Emmett offered to drive and turned on some new song that as so utterly horrendous I wanted to poke through my eardrums with my pencil.

"Veto!" I yelled.

"What?" He whipped his head around. "This song is awesome."

"Lame," I sighed. "Veto."

"Veto," Edward murmured.

"You're only saying that to get lucky Masen!" Emmett yelled.

I smirked because Edward was going to get lucky regardless of if he agreed with me or not. It was our thing to get a little frisky at the places we were investigating. Some people do postcards; we do a quickie against a crumbling wall. Brought a whole new meaning to investigating a site. And plus it felt a little dangerous.

"Veto," Jasper and Alice said.

"I win!" I leaned forward and switched the radio station.

After driving for hours and three games of the Alphabet Game, Rosalie cleared her throat. "I think I found something," she said. "Victoria Volturi hung herself in the house back in the 1800's on Halloween after her lover left her. Since then there've been sightings of a red-haired woman roaming the property and any man who has lived there has gone missing or ended up dead. Always on Halloween."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," I said. I laced Edward's fingers through mine and rested my head on his shoulder. Jasper's face turned cold, just like it always did when he was trying to empathize with a spirit. He always had this way of feeling pity for them, regardless of if they were good or bad.

"Oh she's pissed alright," he said after a few moments. "She's not going to like us being there, I can tell you that." He glanced at Emmett and Edward.

Emmett pulled off the main road and down a long, winding dirt road. It was dark as hell out here.

"Deer," Alice said flatly. She flipped the page of her magazine.

"What?" Emmett said.

"Deer." She nodded ahead of us. An instant later a large buck stepped out onto the road. Emmett slammed on the breaks and narrowly avoided hitting it. He sighed and continued driving.

The trees eventually thinned out a little ahead and gave way to a clearing. A large shadowy house emerged from the darkness. Its run down condition proved that no one had lived here for years.

Emmett parked the van and we all hopped out. Edward went around to the back and started unloading our equipment, mostly cameras and recording stuff.

"Alright, Bella and Edward you take EVP work. Emmett and I will work with the camera and see if we can catch anything. Alice and Jasper?" Rosalie looked up and kinked her eyebrow. "I guess just…do whatever it is you do. Reconvene in an hour back here."

"Team huddle!" Emmett yelled. We all placed out hands in the middle. "1, 2, 3…Suck it Scooby!"

Edward stuck the recorder in his back pocket and we started into the house. Alice and Jasper headed straight down into the basement. Rosalie and Emmett started wandering around the bottom floor. Edward and I headed up the creaky stairs. I tripped over a warped board and stumbled up a few steps.

"Are you okay?" Edward offered his hand and helped me up.

"Yeah. Just the usual. Tripping up stairs." I brushed myself off and took his hand.

The hallway in front of us was longer than I expected. There must have been five or six doors at least, as well as a large dusty window at the end. I pulled out our flashlight and looked around. From what I could see of the décor it was fairly dated. It looked like there was some evidence of someone trying to renovate it but they hadn't got far. A lot of times renovations or excavations gave spirits PMS so that could have been why it was never finished. She scared them off before they could.

Edward opened the first door and peeked his head inside. "You want to try some EVP in here?" He nodded in.

"Yeah," I smiled. Electronic. Voice. Phenomenon. EVP. In my opinion it was one of the most amazing and freakiest tools we used. All you had to do was record yourself trying to communicate with a spirit. The fun part was playing it back. You never knew what you were going to hear.

The room looked like some kind of office. There were remnants of a desk in the corner as well as an old fireplace along one wall. Mountains and mountains of books were stacked on the floor, surrounded by loose papers.

Edward reached into his back pocket and grabbed the recorder. He flipped it on and cleared his throat.

"This is Edward and Bella, EVP session. Volturi house, second floor office." He started pacing around the room. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Did you die here?" I added.

"Is there something you want, something you're after?" Edward asked. He sat down and leaned his head against the wall.

I bit down on my lip and looked around. I almost felt like someone was watching us. I jumped when I saw a flash of red scurry across the doorway. I blinked and it was gone.

"You okay babe?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. I just…I thought I saw something. It was nothing." I shook my head and turned back around.

"Let's move onto the next room." He jumped up and walked out the door.

I followed him, but hesitated before walking into the next room. I felt a shiver run down my spine and a cool rush of air whip past me.

"Bella?" Edward called. I took a deep breath and stepped inside.

"Well this is a chick room," I sighed.

The lace curtains and bedspread were both moth eaten and there was a vanity in the corner, complete with a dirty, cracked mirror. I took a few steps towards the vanity and saw a silver plated antique brush sitting towards the edge. As I leaned down to inspect it, I noticed long fiery red strands of hair stuck in the bristles.

"Victoria," I whispered.

I gasped as a pair of hands gripped my waist. I relaxed the instant Edward pressed his lips to my neck.

"Edward I don't know if we should…I've got a bad feeling." I shuddered a little as his tongue swept across my skin.

"Well let me give you a good feeling then." He laughed against my skin and pushed his hand down to palm my crotch. He grazed his teeth across my neck and bit down.

"Did you turn the recorder off?" I whispered.

He nodded and undid the button on my jeans. He pulled my body back to his and started stepping us back away from the vanity. When we reached the wall he spun me around and slammed me up against it before capturing my mouth in his. I smirked and flicked my tongue out against his lip ring.

He reached down and pushed my jeans and panties down just far enough. I whimpered and reached for his pants, sliding them down and exposing him completely. He grabbed both of my thighs and pulled my legs up around his waist as he thrust forward. I arched my back, bucking my hips to meet him.

"Fuck," I hissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pounded frantically into me, slamming us against the creaking wall each time. I closed my eyes and leaned forward to kiss his neck. My jaw fell slack and I moaned loudly, creeping closer and closer to my release.

When I opened my eyes again my whole body tensed. I saw our reflection in the mirror and Edward's perfect ass staring back at me. And I saw her.

Victoria stood in front of us, a curious look on her face. It wasn't a childlike curiosity, it was angry. Her long white gown fluttered slightly in the wind as her fists clenched beside her.

"Edward," I whispered. I blinked again and she was gone.

"Are you close?" He asked, his voice ragged. He reached down between us and found where our bodies were connected. As soon as he started working his fingers against me I felt the heat instantly pool in my stomach and burst like a spring.

I cried out as the waves of pleasure washed through my entire body and collapsed into his arms.

The next thing I knew something hit me hard in the head and everything went black.

"Bella?"

I heard muffled voices calling my name but I was still surrounded my darkness. I forced my eyes to open and instantly winced in pain. My head was absolutely throbbing.

"Bella?" Alice bent down in front of me. I could see the rest of them behind her. "Are you okay?"

"Fuck!" I yelled, wiping my hand across my forehead. I felt something warm and wet and I knew I must have been bleeding.

"What happened? Where's Edward?"

"What do you mean?" I froze. "He isn't here?"

"No. Rose and Emmett heard a large crash and rushed up here. You were the only one here."

I tried to get up and wobbled a little on my shaky legs. "Edward!" I called. I rushed out to the hallway and looked both ways. It was completely empty. "Edward!" I yelled again. The house was silent.

"What happened Bells?" Emmett asked. Jasper darted out into the hallway, a stone cold look on his face.

"Jasper?" I asked. "What is it?"

"I don't know. Something's not right." He winced and started pacing back and forth.

I tried to think back to what happened before I blacked out. I remembered coming into the room and Edward…and her.

"I saw Victoria," I said quickly. "I saw her." I felt the tears start to form in my eyes. "She took him didn't she?"

Rosalie and Emmett exchanged a look and started escorting me downstairs. "Let's just get your head taken care of. Alice, Jasper take a…look around will you?"

They led me out to the van and found our first aid kit. Emmett tended to my head while Rosalie sat behind her laptop. Alice and Jasper came out awhile later holding a small book in their hands.

"Victoria's diary," Jasper said. "If she won't talk to me, we'll find another way to get inside her head." He held up the small book before opening it up. "I feel as though my heart has been ripped from my chest," he read. "James ended our engagement this morning, claiming that he loved another. I cannot understand how my life went from perfect to completely horrendous. We were supposed to be married and have children and grow old together. He was supposed to love me. He told me he loved me. It's all I wanted. I gave him everything and he threw it back in my face. I cannot breathe without him…" He trailed off. "That was the last entry."

"James Denali," Rosalie said, glancing up from her computer. "Engaged to Victoria, had an affair during their engagement and broke it off. Died mysteriously after her hanging….here at the house."

"Do you think he was the first?" Emmett asked.

"It would make sense," Rosalie said. "I mean he fucks her over and has the nerve to come back to her house. I'd probably off him too."

"It has nothing to do with revenge." Jasper shook his head. "Didn't you hear what I read? She wanted love. She wanted…to be loved. She didn't kill him for spite; she killed him because she loved him. She wanted to be with him. Forever."

"She thought he'd haunt the house too?" Emmett asked. "But that doesn't always happen. A spirit can attach itself to a place, person or even an object. It doesn't necessarily bond with the place it died."

"Apparently she doesn't know that. She's been trying to find a lover ever since. To replace the one she lost."

I sat there listening to all of them talk, but I couldn't focus. Everything made sense now, why she was watching us that way? She wanted Edward. And the fact that we were secretly fucking probably pissed her off even more. That's what ruined her engagement.

"I can't lose him," I whispered. Even though I hated the bitch right now, I could empathize with her. Edward was my life. I can't breathe without him. I can't even think about what it would be like to lose him, regardless of the circumstances.

"We have until midnight," Alice said. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and completely blank. "She's going to kill him at midnight."

Emmett wrapped his arms around my shoulders as I wiped a tear away from my cheek. "Okay what do we do?" He said.

"I have an idea." Rose typed at her computer and pushed her glasses up on her nose. "Jasper, Alice do you think you're strong enough to call James's spirit?"

"I don't know. We can try?" Jasper looked towards Alice and cocked his eyebrow.

"What are you thinking Rosie?" Emmett asked.

"James is her true love. I think if she had the chance to see him, be with him….she'd give up anything. Even if we can distract her for the slightest moment to get out of here. This might be beyond us." She shook her head.

"Why the hell are we sitting around?" I stood up and sniffled. "Let's do it." I charged back into the house and waited for them in the foyer.

They all migrated in, Alice and Jasper carrying a blanket and candles. We'd done a few séances before during an investigation but I've never been so personally invested. We had less than an hour until midnight.

They laid out the blanket across the floor and lit the candles.

"Ready baby?" Jasper asked.

"Always," Alice smirked.

They sat down on the blanket, knee to knee, and grasped each other's hands. I started pacing around the room and biting anxiously on my nails as the minutes ticked by. I knew better than to interrupt them when they were channeling, but nothing was happening. It was making me nervous.

"Relax Bella." Rosalie walked over and started rubbing my back. "Give them time."

"They've been at it for forty five minutes. It's five minutes to midnight." I glanced up at the clock again, almost to prove my point.

My eyes shot to the ceiling as loud footsteps pounded above.

"Bella no!" Rosalie yelled. It was too late. I was halfway up the stairs and on my way to her bedroom. I just knew that's where they were.

I busted through the door and froze. Edward was standing at the open window, looking down at the ground below.

"Edward?" I whispered. A flash of red flew in front of me and hissed. Victoria suddenly stood beside Edward.

"Just a few more minutes my love," she purred. "Then we can be together forever."

"Edward!" I yelled. He didn't move. It was almost like he couldn't even hear me. "Edward…" I said again. "I love you. Come back to me."

Victoria snarled and glared at me. Edward blinked a few times and shook his head. He slowly turned around and inched his eyes up to mine. "Bella," he mumbled.

"No," Victoria hissed. Her eyes danced back and forth between Edward and I.

"I love you," I said again.

"I love you." He smiled and took a step towards me.

"You!" Victoria spun around and pointed at me. She crouched like she was poised to spring and I cowered back. I closed my eyes and screamed as something hit me hard and knocked me to the ground.

I inched my eyes open and saw Edward hovering protectively over me, but there was no need. Victoria's eyes were fixed behind us, glowing with something other than anger. It was love.

I turned my head and glanced over at the doorway. There was a man standing there. His long blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail. He smiled lovingly at Victoria and took a step into the room.

"James?" She whispered.

"My love. I've wanted this for so long." He reached out for her. "You're the only one in my heart."

He pulled her too him and the instant they touched they both evaporated into nothing. I looked around, frantically trying to catch my breath.

"Are they gone?" I asked.

"I think so." Edward stood up and pulled me to my feet.

A herd of footsteps pounded up the stairs and a moment later the room was full.

"I told you to fucking wait!" Rosalie snarled.

"Yeah Bella. I can't believe you doubted our mad skills." Alice laughed and nodded to Jasper.

"Are they gone for good?" I asked.

"Yes. A little pathetic actually. Homeboy screwed around on her and she still wanted to spend eternity with him." Emmett shrugged. "Are you okay Edward?"

"I am now." He grabbed my hand and kissed my forehead. "Can we get the fuck out of here?"

"Yes," I said.

We quickly packed up our things and squealed out of the driveway.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, running his hands through my hair.

"I think Carlisle's going to be paying us double for this job." I leaned over and kissed him. "And I'm never working on Halloween again."


End file.
